


Come on！Sammy

by bluetree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们的控制狂三米想和他的老哥玩些和平时不一样的</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on！Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> 有放尿梗请注意

Dean得说他的兄弟有时候真的很恶趣味，比如今天出门的时候他被逼着在体内塞入了一个跳蛋并穿上贞操裤。

“你真的打算让我戴着这玩意去查案子？”体内的异物和被铝制内裤束缚住的不适感让Dean难受地在位子上扭动了一下。

“别忘了你昨天答应我什么，现在想反悔？”

“你就没想过万一遇到危——”Dean还想说些什么劝他的兄弟放弃这种变态的行为却被Sam打断了。

“Shhhhhhh”Sam转过头看了眼Dean，“这次并没有死人只是发生了些怪事，所以我保证那只是个爱恶作剧的幽灵，何况——”Sam停下车，向Dean凑过身去，温热的气息扑在自己兄长的耳朵上，“你难道还担心我会让你遇到任何危险吗。”

满意地看着Dean的脸颊爬上一抹淡红，Sam踩下油门继续往市区驶去。尽管他的兄长是个不折不扣的情场老手，但每次面对他时，哪怕是再平常的调情都会脸红。

相对于坐在车上，下车行走让Dean更觉得别扭，挤压着他内壁的跳蛋以及一动起来就摩擦到大腿的贞操裤都让Dean没法正常走路。也许此刻他该感谢自己的罗圈腿——那能帮他掩饰一些姿势的异样。

今天的调查对象是个长波浪黑发美女，这让Dean暂时忽略了下身的束缚而过于热情地与对方攀谈起来。不过这样的好时光没多久就被来自他体内的震动打断了。

“你没事吧。”女孩被Dean突然发出的呻吟和皱起的眉头吓到了。

“没事。”Dean努力在脸上摆出一个微笑然后转头看向Sam，对方正一脸得意地看着他。暗自在心里骂了一句混蛋Dean再次看向女孩，“很感谢你的配合，如果有进展我们会通知你。”然后便向他那带着笑容的弟弟走过去。

“快给我把那该死的玩意关掉！”Dean压低的声音让Sam感叹他的老哥实在太他妈性感了。

“不，Dean你得记得你答应过我什么。”Sam朝Dean眨眨眼睛，他承认自己每次对上Dean就会不自觉地把深藏心底的恶劣因子都表现出来，他并非是想让Dean出丑，只是忍不住想看看Dean到底能为他忍耐到什么程度。“我已经知道是什么在搞鬼了，我们现在去搞定它，然后回到地堡我会把你从床上操到地上再操到浴室，一直操到你射不出来为止。”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇还想说些什么最终却还是没发一言，谁说他心里没存着期待呢，Sam的话都让他快硬了，何况他后面还塞着个正微弱地震动着的跳蛋！不过Dean现在面临的还有另一个窘境。

“不过Sammy，你是不是能先把钥匙给我……那条裤子的。”

“哦？”Sam挑起一边眉毛，“我以为你刚刚已经默许了。”

“不，我只是……”Dean抿着嘴似乎对接下来的话难以启齿，“需要去一下厕所。”

“哦！厕所？当然可以。不过我不会把钥匙交给你，我陪你一起去。”Sam完全不容许Dean拒绝就拉着他抬脚朝厕所走去。

Sam把Dean带进一间隔间，“早上我说过你不能以任何方式触碰自己除非我同意，所以现在我会帮你，OK？”Sam弯腰松开Dean的皮带，在他解下金属制的内裤时Dean因尿意而半硬的阴茎立刻就弹了出来，他站到自己兄弟的身后用右手扶着Dean的阴茎对准马桶，“来吧。”

“这太变态了！”Dean推搡着Sam想让松手，“你这样我根本没法尿！”

Sam根本没有放过Dean的意思，他更握紧了些Dean的阴茎并用拇指轻扫柱身，“要么你就这样解决，要么我现在就给你来一发然后堵着你让你尿不出更射不出。”

“不。”Dean抖了下身子，光是从Sam嘴里吐出的话就让他要兴奋起来了。

“来吧。”Sam用嘴唇摩蹭着Dean的耳朵，“反正你没有什么是我没见过了。”

Dean握紧了拳头又松开，Sam的话就像对他有魔力一般让他无法拒绝，他闭上眼放松自己的膀胱，颤抖着让Sam扶着他的阴茎尿出来。羞耻感和紧张让Dean的排尿都断断续续，“天哪Sammy，我真的从没想过你会长成那么变态的小混蛋。”

Sam对Dean的控诉不置可否，只是不轻不重地捏了下Dean的阴茎，让受到刺激的Dean立刻无法控制地涌出更多尿液，等Dean排空了他的膀胱后轻轻帮他甩去了残留的尿液。

“哈，你这是没尿完还是勃起了？”Sam用手指慢慢摩擦Dean仍半硬着的阴茎，另一只手摸上他的屁股将食指塞了进去，“看来是因为一直塞着东西的缘故我的手指很容易就进去了。”像是要验证自己的话一般，Sam马上又塞入了一根手指。

“Sammy！”Dean皱起眉头瞪着他的弟弟，试图用他作为兄长的威严制止Sam，不过这显然并没任何作用。

Sam低下头亲吻着Dean的脖子，一手握住Dean的阴茎上下撸动另一只手正塞入第三根手指为Dean的屁股做准备，他兄弟的屁股紧紧吸着他的手指显然正发出邀请的讯号。“扶着马桶把屁股抬起来。”Sam将手指从Dean体内退出，一并拉出了埋在Dean体内的跳蛋。

尽管一直试图阻止Sam但Dean还是在听到Sam的指令后自觉地照做了，而且他希望Sam能尽快地来一发然后他们就能去解决掉案子回到地堡毫无顾忌地做到两个人都瘫软在床上或地上或者任何地方。不过Sam并没有Dean想的那样立刻操进他的屁股而是在他身后磨蹭什么，“Sammy你搞什么鬼？”回过头的Dean在看到Sam手上拿着的东西后立刻摆出了个难以置信的表情，“避孕套？拜托，你不是吧！”  
Dean不喜欢那种乳胶在他屁股里进出的感觉，太影响做爱的快感了。

“我们可没时间和条件为你清理。”Sam左手抓着Dean的腰，倒上些润滑剂后挺身将自己套上安全套的阴茎插进Dean的后穴，“还是说你喜欢我的精液从你屁股里流出来，甚至顺着你的大腿一直流下去让你身上完全都散发出属于我的味道？”

“天。”Dean低声发出呻吟，他喜欢Sam对他说一些下流话，这让他更有感觉。

“如果你想快点结束好让我们快点回到地堡大干一场。”Sam重重地顶了一下Dean，让他整根阴茎都没入Dean的后穴，“就用力夹紧我让我能早点射出来吧。”

你不用说我也会这么干，Dean想着，一边用力收紧自己用他柔软温热的内壁紧紧包裹住Sam。

“哦，老兄你太棒了。”Sam前后挺动腰身让自己的阴茎在Dean的屁股里抽插，而他的兄弟也配合在他一进一出时收缩后穴。Sam快速而又大力地干着Dean的屁股，他不想在这间窄小的厕所花去太多时间。

“Sa——Sammy”Dean努力克制住自己的声音不会突然拔高，“拜托，那里。”Sam早就在无数次实践中找准了Dean的前列腺位置，可现在他却每次都只是让阴茎轻微地蹭过那里而不是用力地顶撞，就算Dean主动撅起屁股迎合Sam想要他撞击自己的前列腺也总是被Sam避开了，而且他还抓着Dean的手不让他碰自己。

“Sammy，拜托了。”Dean的声音因为快感而颤抖，“你知道我需要你顶我那里，或者你松手让我自己……啊——”Sam再一次碰上了Dean的前列腺却只是微微蹭过去。

“不，还没到时间。”Sam抓着Dean腰的左手捏得更重了，他更加快速地持续用力撞击着Dean，皮带扣甩动而发出的声音和来自两人下体交合发出的水声交织在一起，直到Sam抖动着阴茎完全射出来后他还在Dean的屁股里挺动了几下才退出来。

“Sam，Sammy。”Dean转过头可怜兮兮地看着Sam，“现在可以了吗，让我射。”

“别着急。”Sam露出一个笑容，他将安全套从瘫软下来的阴茎上剥下，然后套上Dean的，“感受到了吗，我的精液。”

Dean胡乱地点着头，他的阴茎正涨得发痛，他只需要一点刺激就够了，他需要高潮。Dean扭动着腰将自己的阴茎往Sam的手心里送，好在这一次他的弟弟没有为难他而是一把握住他收紧拳头让他操他弟弟的拳头，“哦，快点，快让我高潮！”Dean扬起脖子露出淫荡的表情，“哦！对，就是这样，Sammy！”Sam快速撸动的拳头和时不时刺激阴茎头部的手指很快就让Dean射了出来。

Sam剥下盛满了他和Dean精液的避孕套，随手扯了些纸巾随意地擦了擦自己的下体和Dean的屁股，“好了。”他把跳蛋重新塞回Dean的屁股并帮他穿好贞操裤，“现在我们去解决案子吧。”

关于案子那几乎全是Sam一个人搞定的，Dean能做的只不过是坐在车里看着他的小弟去解决那个喜欢恶作剧的家伙——尽管他很想帮上一点忙不过他的控制狂弟弟完全不让他下车还将跳蛋的震动档调高了。而Sam回到车上时Dean正因为体内的震动而咬着下唇蜷起身子靠在车门上，当他看见Sam第一句话便是请求他快点开车回地堡。

“拜托了，Sammy，把钥匙给我。”

即使Dean混杂着情欲和哀求的表情让人无法抗拒，Sam还是拒绝了他的要求，“忍一下。”他伸出右手想要揉揉Dean的头安慰一下他，却在半路被Dean张嘴含住了手指。Dean从Sam的小指开始舔舐着他的每一根手指并张合着嘴让那双丰润的嘴唇紧紧贴着Sam的手，简直就好像是在为Sam口交一般。

“Dean。”Sam不顾Dean不满的嘀咕抽回手，“你想让我们出车祸死在路上吗。”

“那你就他妈快把钥匙给我！”看Sam完全不为所动的样子Dean只好采用强硬的态度来对抗Sam，“不然我现在过来给你一个口交，我才不管什么车祸！”

事实证明他的弟弟只是个软硬不吃的混蛋，无论是Dean的哀求还是怒骂都没有让Sam要饶过他的意思，Dean收获的只有来自后穴更加强烈的震动，“哦！”

“那看来我只好让这个来牵制住你了。”Sam摇摇手中的遥控器。

“Bitch”Dean咬牙切齿地骂了一声就闭上眼睛咬着下唇不再说话了。

20分钟的路程对于Dean来说就像过了一个世纪那么久，他们一回到地堡他就迫不及待地几近是撕扯着脱掉了自己的裤子，“拜托，拜托你了。”被情欲折磨着的Dean贴上Sam的身体用几乎哀求的口气让Sam解放他，而这次Sam很容易就满足了Dean。

被解放的阴茎直直地指着Sam，Dean立刻想要抓住自己却被Sam捏住了双手，“你忘了你没有碰自己的权利吗？”Sam将Dean拉近自己直到两个人面对面贴在一起，Sam用嘴唇从Dean的眼睛爱抚到嘴巴，“现在先为我来一次口交。然后我就会给你你想要的。”Sam的嘴紧贴着Dean的耳朵用一种低沉的性感的充满欲望的声音说到，他知道他的哥哥爱死了他这样的声音。

果然Dean没有任何反抗地扶着Sam的腰跪了下来，急切地解开Sam的裤子掏出他那尺寸惊人的阴茎张嘴含了进去。

“哦。”Dean湿热的口腔让Sam舒服地低哼起来，Dean吞吐了几下后沿着柱身亲吻Sam的阴茎直到囊袋，他轻缓地吮吸了一会Sam的囊袋后再一次张口含住他弟弟的老二，一边吞吐一边配合着舌头舔弄柱身。

“Dean。”Sam的呼唤让Dean抬起眼看着他，“你现在这副样子简直淫荡得欠操，你越来越会口交了，你这张嘴巴和这双嘴唇就是天生来为我口交的是吗。”

Sam下流肮脏的话语冲击着Dean的大脑让他本就敏感的神经更加兴奋，他移开自己右手以为能趁Sam不注意而给他那早就高高翘着的阴茎来一些刺激却再一次被Sam阻止了，“不要忘记我说的话。”Sam将Dean的手重新按回自己的腰侧。无法抚慰自己的Dean难耐地前后扭动腰身，Sam好像终于对他有了点同情心。他抬起一条腿用他还穿着皮鞋的脚轻蹭了几下Dean已经蓄势待发的阴茎。

“哦。”终于被触碰到的Dean吐出Sam的阴茎发出了愉快的呻吟，他起来想要靠上自己的弟弟得到更多的抚慰。

“继续，Dean。”Sam近乎无情地把Dean按回地上，“不做到我满意的程度你永远也别想得到你想要的。”

Dean只好再一次把嘴凑到Sam的阴茎前，他先伸出舌头极附引诱意味地在冠状体周围打着圈并用舌尖上下舔动顶部的小孔才缓慢地吞入Sam巨大的阴茎。Dean努力打开自己的喉咙能让Sam更深入一些，而当他吞到极限时也只能悲哀地发现还是有一小截在他的嘴巴外面。Sammy这个全身上下都巨大得吓人的怪物，Dean在心里抱怨着，他弟弟的性器将他的嘴塞得满当，连要动动舌头都变得困难。Dean只能缓慢而小幅度地吞吐着他小弟胯下的巨物，等稍微适应了些才加快速度。

“你真是太棒了Dean。”Sam将手放到Dean的头上以一种极其暧昧的方式揉着他的头发并用拇指按压Dean因为含着阴茎而鼓起的嘴，“你的阴茎似乎更翘了，为我口交也能让你兴奋？”

Dean根本没空回答Sam这种带着揶揄的问题，他只是一味地前后摆动脖子直到Sam拍拍他的脸，“够了。”

Sam拉着Dean的手让他站起来，他的哥哥立刻就像得到特赦的囚犯般激动地吻上他用自己的舌头和他庆祝。Sam捏住Dean的屁股，而Dean正不停地用胯部顶着Sam让两根勃起的阴茎碰撞在一起。

“Sammy，Sam”Dean捧着Sam的脸用鼻子磨蹭他的，“拜托，Sammy，那玩意让我里面都发麻了。”

Sam敢保证Dean这种带着哭腔般恳求的口气会让任何男人都硬起来，“很好，你做的很好Dean，我会给你奖励。”他将两根手指塞入Dean的体内不急不缓地弯曲抽插，在Dean主动把自己塞向他的手时他也用另一只手握住了Dean已经渗出前液的阴茎。

“不，不。”Dean突然提高了音调叫起来，接着便搂着Sam的肩膀全身颤抖地射在了自己弟弟的手中。

Sam盯着自己满是精液的手愣了几秒后笑了起来，“哈哈Dean你，你不是真的吧，我才碰了你两下。”

靠，这实在太他妈丢脸了，Dean恨不得赶紧堵上Sam的嘴，“你他妈给我憋一下午试试说不定你一脱裤子就射了！”

“嘿！嘿！冷静些伙计，我没嘲笑你的意思。”Sam搂着Dean不断爱抚他的腰一边继续扣弄Dean的后穴，“我现在就为你做出补偿。”

Sam托着Dean的屁股将他一把抱起，他哥也立刻下意识地蜷起双腿环住他的腰。Sam抱着Dean走到桌子前把Dean仰面放上桌子，“瞧你这幅样子，赤裸着下身上面却还穿着衬衫和西装。”Sam缓慢地一颗颗解开Dean的衬衫扣子，目光从他的胸膛一直移到他的脚踝，他充满掠夺的饥渴的眼神让Dean觉得自己好像已经被Sam用他那条湿滑温热的舌头从上到下都舔过一遍了，这让Dean刚发泄过的身体又有了感觉。

Sam分开Dean的双腿，带着些红肿的后穴立刻暴露在他眼前，他再次往Dean体内塞入手指，“你居然才几下就湿了？你是在等着我操你吗，普通人可不会就这样弄湿自己的后面，你迫不及待地，每分每秒都在想着我的阴茎对吗。”

操，怎么可能，Dean当然知道那不可能是他身体分泌的液体，一定是下午残留的润滑剂什么的，但他还是因为Sam的话语有了掺杂着羞耻感的快感。Dean的阴茎就这么在Sam的眼前又一次挺立起来，无论是Sam操着他的手指还是在他里面不断震动的跳蛋都让Dean更加空虚地渴望着有更大的东西贯穿他。

“操，Sammy。”Dean抬起他的双腿主动勾上Sam的腰，“操我，快点，现在，立刻！”

“如你所愿。”Sam扯出跳蛋时Dean为那擦过内壁的玩意又是一阵战栗，“你的一切都是我的，就连这双罗圈腿都是为了让我操你而存在的。”Sam扶着自己的阴茎进入了Dean体内。

“哦！”被填满的Dean立刻满足地呻吟起来，“对，就这样。”他抱着Sam的背胡乱地亲吻着自己的弟弟，肉体的撞击声在这过大的空间里被放大，同时冲击着Sam和Dean的耳膜。

Sam持续而有力的撞击让Dean的脑子除了性爱什么都想不起来，他的弟弟终于不像下午时那样残酷的对他——现在他每一次撞击都重重地顶在Dean的前列腺上，从交合处传来的快感直冲Dean的脑门，他的手握住早已完全勃起的阴茎撸动起来而嘴仍和他的弟弟纠缠在一起。Dean的后穴随着Sam的动作而收缩，柔软湿润的内壁紧紧吸着他兄弟的阴茎，Sam快速用力的撞击每次都会把后穴的肉往外带。

“你实在是太棒了，我的兄弟，哥哥。”同样被快感搅浑脑袋的Sam除了亲吻Dean就是重复这句话，他的兄弟与他的身体是如此完美得契合，他们的身体根本就是为对方而生。当Dean再一次紧缩时Sam终于高潮了，一波波精液射进身体的快感让Dean有种头晕目眩的感觉。

Sam喘了在Dean体内停留了一会才退出来，他按住Dean正快速抚慰着自己的手，“让我来。”

然而Sam似乎并没有要让Dean立刻射精的意思，他几乎只是虚握着Dean的阴茎前后移动，这让他的哥哥不满地抱怨起来，“你给我快点，要么就让我自己来。”

“不，你的所有决定权都在我手上。”Sam依旧缓慢地漫不经心地套弄着Dean，完全不顾对方多需要高潮。

“你这小混蛋Sammy！”Dean几乎用一种凶恶的表情瞪着Sam，不过配上他因情欲潮红的脸时这表情便完全没了压迫感。

“拜托。”看着不为所动的Sam他只能又软下口气，“拜托，让我高潮，我真的需要马上射出来，我觉得自己又要去厕所了。”

Dean可怜巴巴的样子让Sam心情更好了，“看来我又要带你去厕所了？”Sam托着Dean屁股将他抱进厕所。

“你可以尿了。”Sam让Dean面对着马桶，手却仍旧不轻不重地套弄着Dean。

“你这家伙是故意的对不对。”Dean盯着Sam，“你早就想好了要这样所以才在我饿得快死的时候只给我买了个超辣汉堡害我喝了三大杯可乐！”

Sam瘪瘪嘴，“你要这么认为也行，不过我觉得你现在应该把注意力放在这里。”Sam捏了下Dean的阴茎，突然加快了手上的动作。

“唔！”Dean拱起背，“对，对Sam，就这样……”可是就在高潮快要来时Sam突然停下了动作，又是像刚才那般完全不使劲的隔靴搔痒。

如此往复了几次后Dean觉得自己简直要被他这个恶趣味的变态弟弟弄死了，“真的，Sammy我真的需要……”Sam却完全对Dean的请求置若罔闻，在又是几次这样的把戏后Sam终于善心大发用他的手让Dean高潮了。

“哦！”Dean连声音都因为这场高潮而颤抖，在他还没完全射干净时一股淡黄的尿液也随之涌了出来，排尿持续了十多秒才结束，而Sam不顾Dean快要瘫软下来的身体将他直接拉进了淋浴房。

“你他妈还想干嘛。”

“我答应过你我要把你操到射不出来。”Sam一边亲吻着Dean的脖子一边打开了淋浴器。

End


End file.
